


I Am Damaged

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Based off of Heathers song, Crying, Join my pain, Kisses, M/M, duel, fluffy end, im sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Alternate ending to the duel.





	

A ringing noise filled Aaron's ears as it engulfed his thoughts.

 **ALEX** : ( _In an urgent voice as he shakes **AARON**_ ) Aaron! AARON! Are you okay?

Alex's voice broke through the static.

_( **AARON** is crouched on the ground, trembling)_

His heart throbbed, a burning sensation erupting in his throat

The gun was still clutched near his heart, the handle slipping through his fingers.

_( **AARON** drops the GUN to the ground)_

Tears welled in his eyes.

_( **AARON** begins to cry, a shocked almost blank expression on his face)_

He almost did it.

 **ALEX** : ( _Shouting, while he shakes **AARON'S** shoulders_ ) AARON! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ( _Voice cracks with sadness)_ SPEAK TO ME!

He almost killed Alex.

_( **AARON** stares down at the **GUN** on the ground)_

He almost killed his best friend.

_( **ALEX** begins to cry as well, pulling **AARON** into a hug)_

He almost killed his lover.

_( **ALEX** trembles as a shutter shakes him)_

**ALEX** : ( _Whispering_ )...A-Aaron...?

_( **AARON** grabs the **GUN** )_

Aaron softly parted his lips, his voice broken and wispy.

 **AARON** : ( _Whispering_ ) I am damaged...

His eyes were glassy, his face emotionless.

_( **AARON** looks up at **ALEX** )_

**AARON** : Far too damaged...

His calloused fingertips reached out for Alex, the softness of his cheeks comforting him.

_( **AARON** reaches out and cups **ALEX'S** face, wiping tears off of his cheek)_

**AARON** : But...( _Smiles at **ALEX**_ ) You're not beyond repair...

A single tear fell from Alex's eye to Aaron's palm.

 **AARON** : Stick around here, make things better...( _ **AARON** stands up, **GUN** in hand_ ) Cause' you beat me fair and square... ( _Turns around)_  
  
Alex worriedly looked up at him, for once unable to say anything.

_( **ALEX** stands up as well, reaching to touch **AARON** on the shoulder)_

Alex's voice sounded defeated.

 **ALEX** : ( _Stuttering_ ) A-Aaron-

Aaron moved stiffly.

 **AARON** : ( _In a calm tone, as he turns around_ ) Please, stand back now...

Confusion drifted through Alex, carefully moving his feet.

_( **ALEX** looks solemnly down at his feet as he paused, taking a step back)_

**AARON** : ( _Makes a small gesture with his hand_ )...Little further...

_( **ALEX** takes another small step back)_

Aaron took in a deep breath, exhaling out heat.

Tears still burned his face, as he could feel them well up again.

_( **AARON** slowly lifts the **GUN** to his head)_

**AARON** : ( _Broken voice_ ) Don't know what this thing will do...

Alex widened his eyes in horror.

 **AARON** : Hope you'll miss me...

His hands covering his mouth as his body trembled.

 **AARON** : Wish you'd kiss me...

A muffled sob of terror escaped his mouth.

 **AARON** : Then you'd know I worship you! I'll trade my life for yours-!

Aaron's finger slid into the trigger.

 **ALEX** : ( _Whispering_ ) Oh my god...!

Alex let out another sob.

 **AARON** : And once I disappear...

Aaron's finger ticked on the trigger.

 **ALEX** : ( _Takes a step forward_ ) Wait, HOLD ON-!

Tears streamed down Aaron's face once more.

 **AARON** : Clean up the mess down here!

Alex could hear his heart beat in his ear drums.

 **ALEX** : ( _Grabs **AARON** , wailing_) NOT THIS WAY!

A silence ripped through the air, Aaron and Alex both completely still.

_( **AARON** and **ALEX** both stare at each other, **ALEX** slowly taking the **GUN** away from **AARON** )_

Aaron hung his head in shame, tears continuously falling.

_( **ALEX** stares at him for a moment, tossing the **GUN** to the side)_

Aaron silently sobbed, clutching his heart.

_( **ALEX** embraces **AARON** hugging him tightly as he cradled his head)_

**ALEX** : ( _Whispering_ ) Hey...Our love is God...

 **AARON** : ( _Sniffles_ ) Our love is God...

_( **ALEX** leans in and kisses **AARON** ) _


End file.
